cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ernie Hudson
in background) dying in Never 2 Big]] Ernie Hudson (1945 - ) Film Deaths *''Leviathan (1989)'' [Justin Jones]: Drowned or mauled to death in a struggle with the Leviathan (his body is later seen sinking to the ocean floor). *''Sugar Hill'' (1994) [Lolly Jonas]: Shot repeatedly in the throat and chest (along with Abe Vigoda and Larry Joshua) by Michael Wright. *''The Substitute'' (1996) [Principal Claude Rolle]: Killed with a blow to the face by Tom Berenger at the end of a struggle. *''Fakin' Da Funk'' (1997) [Joe Lee] Dies of a heart attack while walking home with Jermey Juan Alcedo. *''Never 2 Big (Butter)'' (1998) [Curtis '8-Ball' Harris]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Tony Todd in the lobby. *''Shark Attack'' (1999) [Lawrence Rhodes]: Eaten by a shark after he's knocked from the buoy at the end of a struggle with Casper Van Dien. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Food for Thought (1993)'' [Zambini]: Mauled to death by a gorilla. (Thanks to ND) *''The Cherokee Kid'' (1996 TV) [Nat Love a.k.a. Deadwood Dick]: Shot repeatedly in the back and chest/right leg during a gunfight with James Coburn's henchmen. his body is shown again afterwards during graveyard procession. *''Michael Jordan: An American Hero'' (TV movie 1999) [James Jordan]: Murdered (off-screen) by two thugs. We learn of his death when Debbie Allen got a call from the police who told her the tragic news. *''Oz: Junkyard Dawgs'' (2003) [Warden Leo Glynn]: Stabbed in the stomach (off-screen) by Tony Hoty on Zeljko Ivanek and Cyrus Farmer's orders; he dies in Lauren Velez's arms after staggering into his Lifetime Achievement Award ceremony. (Thanks to Robert and ND) *''Heroes: Tabula Rasa'' (2009) [Captain Lubbock]: Killed after being slashed multiple times throughout his body by Ray Park as Zachary Quinto looks on. *''Childrens Hospital: Joke Overland'' (2010) [Hubert McGraw]: Impaled through the chest with a flagpole (along with Mark L. Young). He is briefly brought back to life by Adam Scott's reverse-polarity gun, but immediately dies once again. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Last Resort: The Pointy End of the Spear (2013)'' [Speaker of the House Conrad Buell]: Shoots himself in the head (off-screen) in the House of Representatives after he finds out that the military coup he's in league with has failed to take over the building. *''Battledogs'' (TV movie 2013) [Max Stevens]: Clawed to death and killed by one of the creatures. Notable Connections Father of Ernie Hudson Jr. Gallery 2018-08-05-22-32-25-1-.jpg|Ernie Hudson in The Cherokee Kid dy-Leviathan-Ernie-Hudson-835x420.jpg|Ernie Hudson dead in The Leviathan Hudson, Ernie Hudson, Ernie Hudson, Ernie Hudson, Ernie Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:HBO Stars Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Columbia Stars Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Ghostbusters cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Video Game Stars Category:Cold Case Cast Members